


Shore Leave in California

by mific



Series: Art series: Famous Works [3]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: David Hockney, Digital Art, M/M, Manipulations, famous artists
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-12
Updated: 2011-02-12
Packaged: 2017-10-15 14:26:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/161721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mific/pseuds/mific
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of manipped artworks masquerading as "recently discovered" works by famous artists which happened to feature John and Rodney. David Hockney.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shore Leave in California

**Author's Note:**

> David Hockney must have caught the boys relaxing in Nick's pool while on leave in California. John seems to be enjoying the view, but I do hope Rodney's got SPF100 on that ass. Hockney of course went on to do a number of these California pool paintings, including the well-known "Peter getting out of Nick's Pool".
> 
> Here are the reference works if you're interested: [Hockneys](http://pics.livejournal.com/mific/pic/000e1c33)

  



End file.
